Walking in the Gentle Summer Rain
by Mei Sakamaki
Summary: Mei, and Rin have grown a close bond with each other after the events that took place. But a sudden turn of events will forever scar Mei. Can Rin heal her from this sudden depression? Can a mysterious young man help Rin do this? Warning: Possible Character Deaths, and sadness. Be prepared to cry a little! Theme Song: "Summer Rain" by Cleanero (Importance of your Sibling Sequel)
1. Storms Effect

I made a sequel to Importance of your Sibling! Enjoy! Warning: Even more sadness in this one. Something you may not even suspect either. The start of it will be in this chapter. Also I have a theme song for it. My fave j-pop band sings it called Summer Rain. Thus the title of this sequel. Its sad... Read till the end! Suspense will be a new genre in this fanfic. I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club :-)

Mei P.o.v

I wake up and there is a slight breeze in my room. I notice it is still night time outside. The clouds are dark and its raining. I get up and stretch to go over to the door. I slide it open and look around to try to find the fridge.

I have been living with Haruka for almost a year. Rin thought it would be best so I wouldn't get stressed out anymore. Haruka allows Seji to come over to his house. He actually doesn't mind. We have become very close. Seji and Me. He has become very protective over me. Rin and him have mini fights and arguments. Seji starts it when Rin is around. He may hug me or steal a kiss. Rin goes berserk over it. It is kind of funny... Me and Seji never got into a fight up to this day. Its like we will never be apart.

I get the the fridge and open it. I pour a glass of water for myself. As I was, I can here a door slide open. I look to my left and Haru has woken up. I smile.

"Can't sleep?", Haru asks me.

"Ah. Yeah."

"Are you anxious for tomorrow?"

"Yes..."

Tomorrow is my birthday. My first birthday with others... it has been a while since i have spent a birthday with someone. The last time was Takashi.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will be fine. Go back to sleep."

Haru smiles and pats me on the head. I take my glass and lay back down in my bed while placing the cup on my nightstand. I can't seem to get to sleep. I sit there in my bed. I get a text on my phone. When I slide it open, its from Rin. I wonder what he wants? I click "View" and the message pops up.

"I can't sleep. And I have a feeling you can't sleep either." Rin has been able to figure out when I'm having troubles or if I can't sleep. Brotherly instincts I think is what they call it. Then he calls me on my phone. I answer.

"Hey Rin."

"Yo. I guess I was right. You can't sleep huh?"

"No. I'm just excited."

"Your birthday right?"

"Yes. I just haven't had one with family in a while. Its the first in 6 years."

"Ah... is that so? Well! I will make sure this is a special 17th birthday."

"How so?"

"It will be a surprise."

We continued to ramble on until I finally fell asleep...

The next day...

I wake up and it is storming outside. Gah... Its bad too! I sit up and get dressed to go to school. Even if me and Haru aren't in the same class anymore, we still go to school together with Makoto.

I walk into the kitchen to smell the mackerel cooking. Its the same as always I guess. I don't mind it at all.

"Hey Haru. Good morning.", I say. He looks back.

"Good morning... Happy Birthday Mei." Then Haru stops. "There is a huge storm outside. I'm not sure its safe to go out there. The dock is flooded."

"What?"

I run over to the window and look. I can barely see but the dock is already flooded. I'm surprised at how high it is. It is heading towards Iwatobi. I run and sit down to see if there is any school cancellations. Luckily, we do have one but they encourage us to get to higher ground and evacuate. Its a typhoon! I immediately grab my phone and call Seji. There is no answer. There is no service! I begin to become worried! Samezuka Academy is at sea level! They could already be flooded!

"Mei.", Haru says. I turn and look at him. "Don't worry about Rin and Mikoshiba. I'm sure there fine. They won't give up that easily." Just as he said that the power went out. Now I'm scared! Rin... Seji! I need to make sure there okay.

Haru grabs my hand. "We have to leave! Now!" He grabs jackets and forces me out the door along with him. We join the crowd who is going the same way to safety. When we do, Haruka is looking franticly for Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. We spot them and they come over. I stare at the direction of the Samezuka Academy and I can't look away.

"Haru! I had no idea this was going to happen!", Makoto yells with is little brother and sister crying in his arms. His parents are with him too.

"Haru-chan... Hmm? Where is Rin-chan?", Nagisa asks. Haruka looks away. Nagisa's sisters are sitting around a tree talking. His father is standing next to them.

"This isn't great at all. I was going to practice today!", Rei complains. His older brother is talking with is mother and father.

Haruka isn't listening to them. He is still looking for Rin. I'm still looking at the Samezuka Academy in the distance. The water is almost halfway up the building. But in a instant, the building crumbkes to the ground! I gasp and run. Haru calls after me but I don't stop. I keep running. When I get there, I am swimming. Its the first time in a while.

I dive down, but I realize I can't see. I look around and see a pair of goggles floating in the water. I grab them, and put them on. I dive again. I only see practically ruins. I can't see any person... any body... nothing...

I get to land and sit there. I sit until the storm has died down. Finally, after 1 hour, I see that the sea is now back in its place. Samezuka Academy has finally resurfaced. I run over to the ruins of the place and began to digging. I can hear running behind me. I ignore it as Haru, and Makoto help. Apparently, the whole town was safe. Nothing fell but this building!

Someone says my name from behind.

"Mei..." I turn and see Rin. His shirt is torn but he looks fine. I run over to him and hug him. I'm so happy he is safe...

"Rin... I thought you were hurt... I thought you... you...", I begin to cry. He stokes my hair and hugs me back.

"I'm really sorry this had to happen on your birthday. I feel terrible."

"Don't worry... I just... need to find Seji!"

Rin P.o.v

I begin to become tired from digging. Makoto, and Haru went home. I sit on the ground. Mei is still searching for the captain. We have found over 25 of the guys. Only the captain is left. She hasn't gotten any food. She would stop for water but that's it. Her birthday was wasted... I feel so bad... there is nothing I could do except give her the present. I stand and as I was walking, she yells captains name. I run over to see want of was and it is his body.

"Seji? Seji! SEJI!" She screams. I look down at him. He looks dead but he is alive. I didn't see it at first but a ambulance is coming towards me. They take captain and drive away. They pushed Mei out. They won't let him come. Now, she is crying on the ground. I comfort her. This birthday... is a disaster...

Theme Song

At the other side of a languid sunset

I searched for your silhouette

In the town dyed in summer

It was concealed well

Suddenly, from the orange sky

The sound of rainfall spilled

Reflected in my wet eyes

In the crowd of umbrellas…was you

Quivering, the shimmering heat spread once more

Up ahead as I ran up the staircase

Was that hand

I cannot touch it, but I still know

Just the meaning made me release my umbrella

And scream out

Every time we grew close I'm captivated

But when I extend a hand, you disappear

And when the clouds have unraveled

For sure, you would look away

Your white sandals

Got wet from stepping into puddles

Seemingly troubled

Your laughing face became shadowed

For your existence to disappear just like that

It cannot be forgotten

The yearning is still here

The uncertain you is already on the rain's other side

When the asphalt has dried

Traces of you will remain no more

The sun slipped out from behind the rain

To reflect you

As I cried, my voice spilled out

But it vanished

With emotions throbbing, I violated the rule

I imagined

An ephemeral end

My selfish desire to "be with you more"

Certainly, the approaching rain

Spreads and shakes the umbrella

To the distance

Song: Summer Rain

Artist: cleanero (Clear & Nero)

I don't own this song or Free!

I will put this song at the end of every chapter. This song represents 2 people of this story. Who? Guess! :-)


	2. Aftermath

Rin P.o.v

I carry Mei to see Mikoshiba. She has collapsed due to her weakness. She is tired. She has been up for almost 28 hours straight. She stayed with me during the night. I rented a small room inside of a house. But, Mei wouldn't leave me when I fell asleep at night. When I woke up the next morning, she was buying food for me. She had bags under her eyes and looked so tired. She fell to her knees because she was exhausted. Mei's birthday was waisted. She is focused on the person she loves more then herself. Mikoshiba... captain...

We arrive and I ask for the captains room. I walk into the room and I stare at what I see. Mikoshiba is there, however... He is on some machine so he could breathe. He has bandages wrapped around his arms, his leave and his forehead. A doctor walks in behind me. Luckily, Mei is finally asleep. I place her down on a chair and cover her up with a spare blanket. I walk to the doctor.

"What is wrong with him. Please... tell me."

The man sighs, "Well, this man has a severe head injury. He is currently in a comma. I'm afraid he may never wake up."

"What?!

"At this rate, we might have to take him off the machine and let him die peacefully."

At those words, my heart bursts with anger. Isn't there some other way?!

"Isn't there some other way?! My sister loves this man. He can't die! She just found happiness in her life."

"Im sorry. We can't do anything else. If he did survive, somehow, he wouldn't remember a thing. He was hit on the head hard. It made permanent damage to his brain. His mental state is getting worse as he is alive. Keeping him alive is hurting his body. Its getting worse."

But... Mei... if she finds out her boyfriend is dead, she will never be healed... I almost cry at that thought. I clench my fists and walk over to Mei. I kneel down and her eyes open. She looks over to where Mikoshiba was and she gasps. She walks over to his bedside and grabs his hand. She cries into his bed sheet. I sit in the chair. Seeing her like this is making me sad inside. Mei hasn't look like this since she met me. It pains me...

After a few hours...

The machine beeps indicating, Mikoshiba's heart has stopped...

I'm still sitting there. Mei is still crying. Now, she is looking down on the ground. Tears are dripping on the floor. I want to do something but if I do, she may not want to be with me. Just Mikoshiba.

The doctor, come in from behind and covers Mikoshiba with the blanket. He rolls him out of the room leaving the place empty.

Mei stands and walks over to me. Her head is still down and she is still crying. I stand up and hug her. She begins to morn for Mikoshiba. She cries and cries into my chest. I look up at the ceiling.

Why did this have to happen? Yesterday was supposed to be a great day. I was going to take Mei to meet my dad... at his grave. I was going to give her a locket with a message inside. I would have one too... but... now, she seems so depressed that she won't want to.

I take her hand and guide her out of the hospital. Its lightly raining now. Even though she has a jacket on, she won't put her hood up. I take off my jacket and put it over her head. She continues walking without stopping.

I'm beginning to get worried about Mei. I am walking next to her yet she acts like I'm not there. Her eyes are dazed. She only got an hour or so of sleep in that hospital. Mei must be tired. I have to say something to her.

"Umm... Mei you look tired. Get on my back. I will take you home. Then you can sleep."

She stops walking. She climbs onto my back and grabs my shoulders. I walk to Haru's place. The streets are a little flooded still.

I knock on his door and he opens it. His eyes widen.

"Rin! Your okay! And you have Mei.", he looks relieved. He invites me in and I put Mei down in her bed. She is still awake. She stopped crying and she is looking up at the ceiling. I close her door and meet Haru in the living room. We sit at the table and I sigh...

"Has something happened? I know the everyone from the academy made it out okay except Mikoshiba. Is he okay?"

"He... He died a little while ago."

"What?"

"He had a head injury which he would have never recovered from. He was in a coma and couldn't breathe on his own. The doctor said they did everything they could. They couldn't save him..."

"How is Mei?"

"She stayed with me the whole time. They wouldn't let her see him until they had operated on him. I rented a place to stay in. She brought everything I needed behind my back without getting a wink of sleep. When I brought her to the hospital, she fell asleep. But after a hour, she woke up, she was devastated to see Mikoshiba like that. She stayed by his side for hours straight. Until he died..."

I stop. I think about how close captain has been with Mei. I would get annoyed if they hugged or kissed in front of me. But I was happy that she was happy. She would call me in the middle of the night if she couldn't sleep. But I had always somehow tell if she couldn't sleep. We would have conversations until 3 or 4 in the morning. But now I'm afraid that she might never be the same.

"Rin? Are you okay?"

"Oh... uh. Its just... I'm worried about Mei. She hasn't eat in a while now. That's all.", I lied. I don't want Haru to worry too much. But... I need to stay with Mei.

"Haru. Would you mind of I stay here. I don't have money to pay for the place I rented."

"Sure. Its fine."

I'm relieved. But Mei hasn't ate in a while though. I decide to take a plate of food to Mei. I open her door and she is sitting up and looking out her window. I walk over to her and sit in a chair. I was about to say something but she starts.

"Did I do something wrong?", she says while looking at we with sad eyes.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I haven't done anything wrong... I thought I would be happy for the rest of my life since I had you and Seji. But now... Seji is gone... I feel like I deserve this somehow... if I got there sooner, I could have saved him... its my fault. I should have died..."

I place the food down and hug her.

"Don't think like that! You never did anything wrong! Its not your fault! Please don't blame yourself. If I lost you, I wouldn't forgive myself."

She stops talking. She hugs me back and I begin to cry. I have no idea why she is saying these things!

At the other side of a languid sunset

I searched for your silhouette

In the town dyed in summer

It was concealed well

Suddenly, from the orange sky

The sound of rainfall spilled

Reflected in my wet eyes

In the crowd of umbrellas…was you

Quivering, the shimmering heat spread once more

Up ahead as I ran up the staircase

Was that hand

I cannot touch it, but I still know

Just the meaning made me release my umbrella

And scream out

Every time we grew close I'm captivated

But when I extend a hand, you disappear

And when the clouds have unraveled

For sure, you would look away

Your white sandals

Got wet from stepping into puddles

Seemingly troubled

Your laughing face became shadowed

For your existence to disappear just like that

It cannot be forgotten

The yearning is still here

The uncertain you is already on the rain's other side

When the asphalt has dried

Traces of you will remain no more

The sun slipped out from behind the rain

To reflect you

As I cried, my voice spilled out

But it vanished

With emotions throbbing, I violated the rule

I imagined

An ephemeral end

My selfish desire to "be with you more"

Certainly, the approaching rain

Spreads and shakes the umbrella

To the distance


	3. Effort for Normality

Rin P.o.v

I continue hugging Mei. I can't let go. What she just said...

"I haven't done anything wrong... I thought I would be happy for the rest of my life since I had you and Seji. But now... Seji is gone... I feel like I deserve this somehow... if I got there sooner, I could have saved him... its my fault. I should have died..."

Just thinking of it kills me. I have to try to get the thought out of her head. Somehow... but I don't really know how to do it. I'm going to have to try. Try to get her back to her old self.

She falls asleep on my shoulder as she is hugging me. I place her down in her bed and cover her up. I will save the food for the morning. I take the plate and walk out of the room. Haru looks up and noticed my face was red from crying. I look away and wrap the food.

"Is something wrong Rin?", he says with a casual face as he reads a manga. I ignore him and walk back into Mei's room. I sit down in the chair and lean back. I'm now looking at the roof. Its probably 9 right now. I won't let Mei go to school tomorrow... It may make her even more depressed with what happened.

I sigh... I hope captains family knows... I think I should start calling him Mikoshiba...

"Miko...shiba", I quietly say to myself. I would only say that when I'm telling others about him... I'm doing this out of respect. Because Mikoshiba is gone, what will become of the team? I guess they have a home to go back to. I have Mei now. I can take care of her now.

With that statement, I slowly fall asleep...

When I wake up the next morning, I notice Mei isn't in her bed. I look at my watch. 10:38am. I overslept. I couldn't tell Mei not to go to school. I was sure Haru might have told her but...

I stand and stretch. I walk into his kitchen and look to see if Mei ate want I wanted to give her last night. Its still sitting on the table. It looked like Haru made something but when I look, there is only one plate into the sink. She must have not ate! Its not good for her body. It has been 48 hours. She is practically starving herself.

I quickly eat something and run out the door. I run all the way to Iwatobi Highschool. I finally realize, classes are still in session... I sigh and lean against the huge tree by the pool. It brings back memories from my past.

Me, Makoto, Haru, and Nagisa would compete sometimes in tournaments. Now the memory of me screaming at Mei after I lost the race against Haru. It makes me think of how abusive with words I was towards a girl I didn't even know. All of the past, still scars me today.

When students begin to roam hallways, I realize it is about lunch time. I dial Makoto's number because Haru never has his cell with him.

"Hello?", Makoto says. I can hear Nagisa and Rei in the background talking.

"Yo. Has Mei eat at all yet?"

"Uh. Actually, she went to the nurses office because sensei thought she looked a little pale. She went without any expression. I have no idea if she had a lunch with her."

She went to the nurse? Sigh...

"I need to speak with Haru."

"Okay. Hold on." I hear him call Haru's name in the distance. "Haru. Rin wants to talk with you. He sounds a bit mad."

"Hello?"

"Haru! Did you give Mei anything at all this morning to eat?!", I yell.

"She was already out the door when I got up this morning."

"How early?"

"About 5 this morning."

I hang up the phone. I walk into the school and go to the office so I can have permission to pick up Mei. Once I did, I ran to the nurses office and opened the door, she was laying on a bed by a corner. The nurse walks up to me and smiles,

"Your here for Miss. Matsuoka correct?"

"Yes. Can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

"It seems she has become a little weak due to mound nutrition. I gave her a few rice balls. She should be fine within a few hours. However, it doesn't seem to be only that."

I sigh. I have to tell her...

"There has been a death of someone who was very important to her. She has fell into depression due to it. I just want to make her happy again."

"Well. I think its best to keep her out of school for a few days. Take some time to help her out of that state. Make sure she eats as well."

"I will. Thank you..."

She nods and smiles again. I smile back and walk over to Mei. She isn't asleep. I kneel down and stroke her brown hair.

"Mei. I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry anymore. I'm here." She looks at my eyes and smiles. I'm surprised yet so happy. She might finally turn back to her old self in no time.

-'-'-

I take her out to get ice cream... its not very appealing for me but, I will do anything for her at this point. We are walking now back to Haru's place. She is eating her vanilla ice cream. I'm eating chocolate. I try to make a conversation.

"What's so good about vanilla anyway?"

She looks up at me and smiles,

"I just like it. What? You don't?"

"No. Its gross. Too plain. I like things with flavor in it."

"Your just like Nagisa."

"What? How so?"

"Just the way you talk about food."

"Ah... I see now."

She laughs a little. I look at her and smiles.

"You finally laughed. I was hoping you would because... well... I was worried about you."

She stops as well as I. She smiles and begins to cry a little.

"Thank you Rin... You have been there for me since we made up almost a year ago. I really appreciate it. So thank you..."

My eyes widen at the words she just said. I have never felt so happy before. She is returning to her normal self...

Once I remember, I take out a box from my pocket containing Mei's gift. I hold it out and she takes it.

"I know you haven't had a great birthday, but, I have gotten you something."

She opens the box and her eyes widen. She takes out the two lockets and holds them up. I take one and hang it around her neck. I take the other one and hang it around mine.

"These lockets will symbolize our forever kinship. A message sits inside each. It says, 'Mei X Rin' 'Forever Together'."

She looks at me with teary eyes. She hugs me softly and mutters the words,

" Watashi wa anata Rin o aisuru... "

I hug her back. Finally...

Once we get back, I sit on his couch. I sigh and yawn. I'm still a bit sleepy from standing outside for a few hours. Mei went into her room and closed the door. I guess she wants some privacy. I'm not going to bother her. I'm sure she is still sad about Mikoshiba.

I open my phone to look at the time. 4:59pm. Haru should be back soon. I guess he had a swim club meet. When I think about it, I finally realize I haven't swam in the course of 3 days. Summer is beginning soon so I could take Mei on a trip to the beach. I wonder what I should do.

Haru walks in the house along with Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. They look around for something it looks like.

"What are you doing?", I ask. They look suspicious of something. Haru looks at me.

"Is Mei here?"

"Oh yeah. She is in her room."

"Good. Bring it in Makoto."

Makoto walks in with a box in his hands. He sets it down on the table. I stand and look at what it is.

"A cake?"

"Yes. We couldn't celebrate it a few days ago. We all made her a cake instead of swimming today. Mei comes first.", Makoto explains.

"Oh."

I'm surprised at what effort they went through to make is cake. It says "Happy Birthday Mei!", across the middle. Also, it has the number 17 in between the "Happy Birthday" and "Mei". There are also 17 candles across the edges of the cake. The design I could tell Haru did. Iwatobi-chan is neatly drawn in the bottom made with icing.

"Guys. This is amazing."

"He he! We couldn't let Mei's first birthday with us pass us by!", Nagisa cheerfully says. Rei nods his head.

"Yes. Its true."

Haru and Makoto pat my shoulders. I smile and say,

"Thanks guys. I appreciate what you're doing for my sister."

They all nod and gleam joyful smiles at me. They tell me to get Mei out of her room. I walk over and knock on her door. When I open it, she is looking out her window as always.

"Mei. We have a surprise for you. Come out here." I hold my hand out. She nods, smiles, and takes it. I guide her out and she looks surprised.

"Happy Birthday Mei!", we all yell. She looks at everyone and smiles.

We sit down and everyone give Mei a present. First Nagisa gave her a recipe to the "Hazuki Bread". Its supposed to be some secret. Next, Rei gives her books on Olympic Swimming... I'm not sure if she would like to read that stuff. But she accepted it. Finally, Makoto and Haru give her goldfish. I'm surprised a little because they both got her the same thing.

"Each one represents one of us. Rin, me, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei.", Haru explains. They also brought a tank for them. Its not that big but its a decent size.

Once we eat all of the cake, everyone told stories. Makoto told her about the old fisherman and his fish. Nagisa attempted at a scary story but it only made Makoto and Rei freak out. Mei looked like she enjoyed herself. I was next to her the whole time. I looked at her from time to time to make sure she didn't look sad.

2 hours later, everyone is getting ready to leave. Mei stands and looks at everyone. She smiles and says, "Thank you everyone..."

Everyone smiles and leaves. Haru, Mei and I are left alone in the house. I yawn and say,

"I'm ready for bed..."

"If you want, you can sleep in my bed tonight. I could sleep on the floor."

"No. I won't allow that."

"You sure? I feel bad that you have to sleep on the floor every night."

"Yeah. Its fine. I will as long as your there."

She smiles and goes into her room to change. I change into clothes Haru let me have. Once she opens the door, I walk in and she has a futon spread across the floor for me. She is already laying down in her bed and turned away from me. I feel like something is wrong.

"Hey? Mei? Is there something wrong?"

"No Rin. Its nothing.", she says. Its sounds like she is crying. I walk over to her and look over to see her face. She has tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?!"

"Its just... Seji's sister called me to ask if I was going to his funeral. It just made me realize that I didn't even get to spend a birthday with him... I think about how different it would have been if... I was the one who died..."

At the other side of a languid sunset

I searched for your silhouette

In the town dyed in summer

It was concealed well

Suddenly, from the orange sky

The sound of rainfall spilled

Reflected in my wet eyes

In the crowd of umbrellas…was you

Quivering, the shimmering heat spread once more

Up ahead as I ran up the staircase

Was that hand

I cannot touch it, but I still know

Just the meaning made me release my umbrella

And scream out

Every time we grew close I'm captivated

But when I extend a hand, you disappear

And when the clouds have unraveled

For sure, you would look away

Your white sandals

Got wet from stepping into puddles

Seemingly troubled

Your laughing face became shadowed

For your existence to disappear just like that

It cannot be forgotten

The yearning is still here

The uncertain you is already on the rain's other side

When the asphalt has dried

Traces of you will remain no more

The sun slipped out from behind the rain

To reflect you

As I cried, my voice spilled out

But it vanished

With emotions throbbing, I violated the rule

I imagined

An ephemeral end

My selfish desire to "be with you more"

Certainly, the approaching rain

Spreads and shakes the umbrella

To the distance


	4. Encounter

Rin P.o.v

Without hesitation, I grab Mei by her collar and pull her close to my face. I smack her across the face. She widens her eyes and cries. When realize what I have done, I let go of her. She runs out and Haru runs in.

"What did you do?! I heard a loud crack."

He realizes what I done and he grabs me.

"His could you?! Why?!"

I look away from him. I can't. I'm sure if I can handle it... Haru let's me go and walks out. He stops before he exits the room.

"If you don't care about this, I will make you care. If she isn't back here by tomorrow, you're out of this house. You can live on the streets for all I care! I care for Mei just as much as you do. Believe what you want but it's true..."

He walks out leaving me alone. I'm still crying. I stand and notice Mei took her cell phone. I decide to call it. It rings and rings but... no answer. I leave a message on voicemail.

"Mei... I'm sorry about what happened. It won't happen again. I lost control of myself. But I still don't understand why you said that. You-." The voicemail ended. Maybe I should have reworded that but... Now I have to find Mei.

I run out the house. Its pitch black outside but it dark is pushed away by the street lights and the moon. I look around to see which possible ways there are to go. Then I spot someone walking away from me. I try to realize who it is but... its Mei!

I run in her direction and when I catch up to her, I stand in from of her. But when I try to stop her, she keeps walking. Mei pushes me of of the way like I'm not there. I'm confused! Now I grab here hand and lightly pull her. She stops and looks at me. Her eyes are dazed and look foggy.

"Mei. I'm sorry. I just-", I'm stopped by a laugh in the distance. When I look around, there is no one around. But when I look up, there is a young man with a jacket, jeans, and black hair with red eyes sitting in a tree.

"I'm surprised dude. Surely by now you should know Mei completely. Even I know that she doesn't want to be bothered. She will be back. Don't worry man."

I let go of Mei's hand and she turns back to continue walking. Then she disappeared into the night. When I look back at where the man was, he was directly in front of my face. Only centimeters away from my nose. He is staring into my eyes. His red eyes are a little hypnotic. I blink to refocus but he is gone again! When I look around once again, he is behind me.

"Who are you?", I calmly ask. I will try to act nice because I guess this guy knows Mei. He smirks and laughs a little.

"I'm not obliged to tell you my name. But I will tell you this, I know Mei better then you do.", he says. "Ah fine. I will tell you my name but if you agree to be nice." He smiles. He is so irritating! I nod and he walks up closer to me. I realize he looks a little older then me. Maybe Mikoshiba's age?

"Alright!", he yells with a enthusiastic voice. "I'm Hoeru Kira. Nice to meet you!"

His name catches me off guard. ホエール? [Whale?] キラー? [Killer?] Who would name there kid that?!

"I know my name is weird. I was picked on all through my school days. My parents hated me so that's why they named me that."

He seems happy about that. I wonder if he has some dark past that caused him to seem intimidating. I have a few questions...

"Um... I have a couple of questions for you,"

He waves his hands in front of his body like he is telling me to wait.

"How about we go to my place? I will tell you everything."

I hesitate a little. Going to some guys house? I don't even know him! Then again... he knows Mei. I have to trust him. I nod and he smiles. Hoeru turns around and starts walking. I follow behind him.

He walks up to this shack like place and opens the door. When he turns on the light, it only revealed a small room with a futon, fridge and a small bathroom. He lives in a place like this?

Hoeru invites me to sit down on a mat. I do as he says and he sighs.

"So... what are your questions?"

"First things first, how do you know Mei?"

"Oh! I knew you were going to ask that. Where do I begin..." He scratches the back of his head causing his hair to mess up. "Well... I met her in the orphanage. She became the only friend I have ever had. She never made fun of my name... We attended school together. Even though I'm older then her, she would stick up for me when I was being bullied. We were insuperable. However... one day... the bullies came back. I was alone. I was on my way back to to orphanage when they jumped me..."

Hoeru was walking home when he suddenly found himself on the ground. His books fell everywhere and he already has scrapes. When he turns, 3 tall guys about 3 years older then Hoeru, (who is just 15), are standing over him. Hoeru is already terrified. They see the look on his face and laugh.

"Ha! Look at the "Whale Killer"! He is already trembling in fear.", the first one says.

"You are vulnerable now aren't ya! No miss girl to help you this time.", the second one shouts. The tallest one walks up to him and picks Hoeru by the collar.

"Your about to get the beating of your life." The man with his other hand, pulls out a crowbar and pulls it up to his face. Hoeru begins to cry. He thinks his life will end if he doesn't do something. The man raises the bar and starts to pull it down but...

Someone pushes the man causing Hoeru to fling out of his hands. He hits the ground and immediately looks up to see who done that. His eyes widen at who he sees. Mei. She was home sick with a fever today!

"Oh! So the girl wants to come out and play huh?! Let's play!" He swings the bar and Mei jumps out of the way. Then the two others begin to throe punches. Mei dodges all of them. However... she slips and falls the the ground. The men gather and laugh. The taller one raises the crowbar and Hoeru hears a sharp smack. He doesn't hear any response. Not even a yell for help from Mei. The two other guys gasp.

"Boss! You swore we wouldn't hurt anyone. You said it was a joke!"

"Ha! Joke!? Nope."

Hoeru stands. He becomes raged. He takes a pocket knife and slowly walks up to the men. Two of them ran away. Now its just Hoeru and the tall man. Hoeru is hiding the knife behind his back.

"What?! What's wrong? You have no one to protect you anymore huh? Aww... how sad. Boho!"

Hoeru pulls out the knife and holds up against the mans throat. The man gasps when it pushes up against the skin and his neck starts seeping blood.

"Ah!" The man screams.

"Get out of here... Now!", Hoeru screams. The man falls to his knees and runs away crying.

Hoeru drops the knife and kneels down. It begins to rain. Hoeru crawls over to Mei. She has blood sneaking through her head and mouth. Horeu scoops up Mei in his arms runs to the nearest hospital.

Doctors took her and quickly brought her behind these doors Hoeru never imagined he would ever go back there. After about 1 hour, a doctor comes out and stands in front of me.

"Are you related to the girl you brought?"

"No sir... I'm her friend."

"How can I contact her parents or family?"

"There dead... sir."

"Oh. Well... I will tell you now. This girl, is suffering from a very high fever, and I'm afraid she has fallen into a coma shortly after she came here. Due to her head injury, she has gained that condition."

Hoeru's eyes widen. He can't believe this. All this... Why Mei? Why would she save him? All of the questions, can't be answered. He goes outside and...

"And that's how I began my life as a criminal. Well... sort of. I never killed anyone.", Hoeru says while picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"I had no idea...", I say. All of this came jumping at me in one night. But then the question that Hoeru asks me next...

"So why were you chasing after Mei anyway? Why did she look so sad?"

I have to tell him. But if I do, I might regret it...

"I hurt Mei."

The toothpick snaps in his hand.

"I laid my hands on her after getting angry."

His red eyes glare at me.

"You... you hurt her..."

At the other side of a languid sunset

I searched for your silhouette

In the town dyed in summer

It was concealed well

Suddenly, from the orange sky

The sound of rainfall spilled

Reflected in my wet eyes

In the crowd of umbrellas…was you

Quivering, the shimmering heat spread once more

Up ahead as I ran up the staircase

Was that hand

I cannot touch it, but I still know

Just the meaning made me release my umbrella

And scream out

Every time we grew close I'm captivated

But when I extend a hand, you disappear

And when the clouds have unraveled

For sure, you would look away

Your white sandals

Got wet from stepping into puddles

Seemingly troubled

Your laughing face became shadowed

For your existence to disappear just like that

It cannot be forgotten

The yearning is still here

The uncertain you is already on the rain's other side

When the asphalt has dried

Traces of you will remain no more

The sun slipped out from behind the rain

To reflect you

As I cried, my voice spilled out

But it vanished

With emotions throbbing, I violated the rule

I imagined

An ephemeral end

My selfish desire to "be with you more"

Certainly, the approaching rain

Spreads and shakes the umbrella

To the distance


	5. True Feeling

Hoeru crushed the tooth pick in his hand into little pieces. I begin to fear his tactics. What will he do? He looks angry. He looks at me with flaming red eyes. They look even more red then they were before. Like fire burns in his soul.

"You... you laid your hands on her... something like that... is...", he stops. He takes something out of his pocket. He holds it up to show me. Its a necklace with a small charm on it. Its a whale. It just like the necklace Mei said she got from her past brother, Tamaki. But by would he have it?

"This necklace, is what Tamaki gave to me before he died. He said 'keep Mei safe'. Even though I never knew he had a sister, Tamaki was a close friend of mine. We were almost the same age. When he died, I was destined to do what he wanted. But, you... You swore to protect her. I know you did. I couldn't do that because I was accused for assaulting Mei that day. I was in jail for 5 years! I heard about you! I thought you would make her happy! But then you go and do this. You hurt her! It may have just been a slap to the face, but you don't ever lay a hand on her! It will just make her depressed! I know her boyfriend died! I thought you were going to be a normal brother and comfort her! Even after what she said... she texted me what she said... but... no mater what she says, you never in a million years, hurt her in a physical way. I should kill you right here but... I know how much you mean to Mei.", he begins to tear up.

Suddenly I see something fall out of his eye. A contact? Then he looks up at me. His left eye is black. Its sort of a hazy black. It looks like darkness has filled his very self. Hoeru stands and walks over to me. He stares down at me. He has a murderous look in his eyes. Both black and red. He pulls out something from his back pocket. A knife?

I slowly back away but every inch I do, he gets closer. I'm getting scared. I can't... he won't kill me right? Its like when that black eye was revealed, it has released a whole other person. I thought he was some cheerful guy. Judging on how he appeared in front of me...

I hit the wall behind me. I'm cornered! My heart is beating out of my chest. Is this how its going to end? I can't even apologize to Mei for what I have done. I begin to cry and weep.

"I'm so vulnerable... I'm weak... I'm not fit to be a brother... maybe if I was gone, Mei would be happy..."

Hoeru drops the knife on the floor. He bends down to meet my eye. I'm still crying and my face is probably stained with tears...

"So... if Mei heard you say that, how would you think she would react?", he asks with the same look on his face. I think about what she said in Haru's house,

"I think about how different it would have been if... I was the one who died..."

The words I just said flashes in my mind. Did I just say the same thing? I can't believe myself. Hoeru never hurt me for saying that. But when Mei said that, I hurt her. I finally begin to understand, how it feels to say those words of depression. I think I understand what Mei feels like right now because of Mikoshiba's death. Not the exact feelings... but how she felt saying those words. I know I just said that, but this is true.

Hoeru smiles, "I think you should stay here. You can learn how to act as a brother. Learn how to control your anger. Express your feelings. Let it all out. I know Mei, once again, better then you do. You can learn from me. Learn about Mei. You will go back to her within a few days. By then, you will learn how to love Mei for the person she is. And understand the pain."

I look up at him. Tears are still flowing down from my eyes. He holds out his hand to help me up. Grab it and stand. I'm ready to learn about the one thing I care for in this world.

At the other side of a languid sunset

I searched for your silhouette

In the town dyed in summer

It was concealed well

Suddenly, from the orange sky

The sound of rainfall spilled

Reflected in my wet eyes

In the crowd of umbrellas…was you

Quivering, the shimmering heat spread once more

Up ahead as I ran up the staircase

Was that hand

I cannot touch it, but I still know

Just the meaning made me release my umbrella

And scream out

Every time we grew close I'm captivated

But when I extend a hand, you disappear

And when the clouds have unraveled

For sure, you would look away

Your white sandals

Got wet from stepping into puddles

Seemingly troubled

Your laughing face became shadowed

For your existence to disappear just like that

It cannot be forgotten

The yearning is still here

The uncertain you is already on the rain's other side

When the asphalt has dried

Traces of you will remain no more

The sun slipped out from behind the rain

To reflect you

As I cried, my voice spilled out

But it vanished

With emotions throbbing, I violated the rule

I imagined

An ephemeral end

My selfish desire to "be with you more"

Certainly, the approaching rain

Spreads and shakes the umbrella

To the distance


End file.
